AcceleRacers: The race is on
by PokeLucario
Summary: After Vert disappeared, Pork Chop finds out that the Teku have secrets. Secrets which could lead to the end of the Earth. Srry I suck at summaries.
1. Secrets of a forger

Acceleracers: The race is on

Acceleracers: The race is on

Zeni- Hi, sorry I am new to this. Now for Wylde with the Disclaimer

Wylde- Ugh. Fine. **Zeni does not own AcceleRacers. **You owe me that pie Zeni.

Zeni- (Gives Wylde Pie) What? I can't dream?

1. Secrets of the forger

Most people had dozed off since it was 12 midnight. They had stopped at the side of the road to get some sleep. Somewhere, in a corner, Pork Chop was having a nightmare.

**Pork Chop's Nightmare.**

Pork Chop woke up to find everyone but Shirako awake. It was 6:30 am according to his watch. 'Wait, I have a watch?!'

"Ohaiyo-gozaimas Pork Chop." Said Shirako 1

"What do you want Stinku?" Asked Pork Chop. Shirako walked up to Pork Chop and knelt down beside him.

"Well. I know you have hydrophoebia and that your dad drown when you were little but everything has its ups and its downs. Even death..." Said Shirako. When he said the last line, his left eye glowed green and his right arm turned into a canon. He was a drone!

"What are you?!" Pork Chop Exclaimed.

"Why would you care. WHY WOULD ANYONE CARE!" He Shouted. Tears rolled freely from his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Asked Pork Chop.

"You know too much Pork Chop...Good night." He said drying his eyes and firing the canon.

**End of Pork Chop's Nightmare**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Pork Chops screamed. Everyone woke up when that happened and Shirako knelt down beside him.

"Nani des ca? What happened to you?" He asked Pork Chop as he started sitting up.

"Ughh. It was just a nightmare." Said Pork Chop.

"Ok then." Shirako said. He smiled, got up and walked off to go to get some more rest.

"Wait." Said Pork Chop

"Hmmm?" Wondered Shirako

"I've got a question." Said Pork Chop

"Shoot." Said Shirako

"You're a cyborg aren't you?" Asked Pork Chop. At this point, Shirako's eyes widened as he quickly looked back.

"What did you say I was again?" Asked Shirako as he took off his headphones.

"I know you're a drone Shirako. I saw you when I passed your room last time and you were fixing your mechanical arm!" Explained Pork Chop

"It must be your imagination...ehehe." Said Shirako trying his best to keep his secret, secret.

"Don't lie to me!" Shouted Pork Chop, "You are aren't you!"

Nolo walked up to Shirako and whispered into his ear, "Just tell them the truth...The whole truth"

"Yes. I am a cyborg. Is there a problem?" Said Shirako.

"He might be a spy for the drones!" Said Monkey.

"If he was, why did he fight against the drones?" Nolo said. Monkey could not answer that so he kept silent

"Interesting. How did you get drone'd Shirako?" Asked Dr.Tezla

"Long story." Shirako answered.

The story if you want to know it:

Shirako had 3 sisters and 2 brothers. 9 years ago, when he was 10, his mother was assasinated for stealing the special metal from the Silencerz. Her death was unforgiven and the Takamoto's always held a grudge. 4 years later, Shirako was taking a walk with his dad. By then, they had forged and improved the Silencerz meaterial, the Drone's material and Dr.Tezla's Nitrox. They thought it would be a peaceful, father and son walk but what they didn't expect was Gelorum being there, holding a gun. Everything flashed before his eyes. His father was shot right in the chest and all Gelorum had to do next was get rid of the witness. She grabbed him by the throat and held him above the edge of the moutain.

"Nani...?" Shirako asked just as she dropped him. When he finally reached the bottom, there was a huge crash and he had tons of scratches from falling through the trees. She snickered and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Shirako and his dad were sent to the hospital. His dad didn't make it but his big bro, Toya, was able to save him. He used the forged material to make new arms, legs and an eye for him. He was able to morphe his mechanical body parts so it would look human. And that's how he got drone'd

1-good morning

Zeni- My first every in my life fanfic. Have fun reading. R&R pls.


	2. The begining of the end

Zeni- My first every in my life fanfic. Have fun reading. R&R pls.

Zeni- Hello again dudes and dudettes. Here is Taro with the Disclaimer!

Taro- No.

Zeni- Fine then, I shall have to tell everyone that...(Taro covers Zeni's mouth)

Taro- Fine. **Zeni does not own AcceleRacers. **But if she did, she would've killed it a long time ago.

Zeni- Hey! Fine then. EVERYONE1 TARO DATED SHIRAKO'S LITTLE SISTER!

Everyone- Gasp!

Taro- My hand is making great friends with my forehead.

The beginning of the end

Everyone couldn't believe that someone like Shirako could break a rule like forging and stealing.

"I must tell you the truth. Since you know, you are now included in my little story." Shirako said

"What do you mean by that?" Tork asked.

"Hehe...It's the beginning of the end. It means that the apocalypes is going to rise. There's a proficy that 17 people from all over the world would come together to beat the apocalypes." Shirako explained

"But as you can see, there are only 12 people here." Taro said.

"I got the other 5 but when you meet them, they will be quite different. They have powers like us Teku...and Markie." Shirako continued to explain.

"Tell me what are your powers then?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"I can control plants and things, Kurt can turn into a lion, Karma can turn into a wolf, Shirako can control sound, Vert has asid spit and Markie can turn into a cheetah." Nolo answered

"I see. How will we get Vert back and how long 'till this um... Apocolypes." Dr. Tezla continued to ask

"We have approximately...4 days." Taro said.

"How do you know about this?" Lani asked raising an eyebrow.

"A guy from my Tae Kwon Do school told me it would come on the 3rd of July." Taro answered, still with his stone face.

"I see. Then what are we doing standing here? Let's go find Vert!" Tork said. They started up the Sweeper and left to get the other five and started to search for Vert. The thing they didn't know was that the Silencerz were trying to make the Apocolypes rise so they aren't going to give up the 17th person that easily.


	3. Silencerz Story

Zeni- Ok. Since I have a-a-a-a choo! Cold. It won't be so good. Dr.T you get the chance to do d-d-d-disclaimer. ACHOO!

Dr.Tezla- **Zeni does not own AcceleRacers...but owns a cold.** If she did own AcceleRacers, I would've died from the bad script she made.

Xeni- How dare you talk to my sis like that when she is sick!

Dr.Tezla- Sorry. Wait who are you?

Zeni- Oh, since I have a cold, he is taking care of me. sniffle

Everyone- Oh.

Silencerz story

"Dad?" Vert asked.

"Yeah." Major Wheeler answered back.

"You...But...you...wha..." Vert Stammered

"Yes. I am a Silencer. Vert. This is why I wanted you to quit. So you could join me, join us." Major Wheeler said. He must be some kind of interpreter for stammering.

"If you are the Leader of the Silencerz, then you must have been the guy who killed Rako's mom!" Vert exclaimed

"What are you talking about! I did nothing of that sort!" Major Wheeler said, a little confused with what he was saying

"Then, if it wasn't you who killed his mom 9 years ago, then who did?" Vert asked.

"I did." A mystery person said

"Who said that?" Vert asked.

"I did." He said again, walking up to them, "Names Zeno. I used to be the leader of the Silencerz 9 years ago, 'till they found out I murdered his mom." He was wearing the Silencerz suit but his helmet was off. He had emerald green eyes, wore sunglasses and had black hair.

"Why would you do that? No wonder you got kicked out of your job when you could've been the best." Major Wheeler said.

"Because they stole our designs! That no good magician and her stupid disappearing act! I shot her yes, but she didn't die from that shot. I know it. I can still sense that she is still on this Earth." Zeno said. He sounded like a complete nutcase

"But how can she be alive?" Vert asked.

"Thalassa is a strong woman, no one got hurt from that, but neither of us survived." Zeno said more to himself than the others.

"What are talking about?" Major Wheeler asked.

"After I shot her, I fell off the mountain. I bonked my head really hard so I forgot everything. I had complete amnesia from that fall." Zeno explained.

"I see. How did you remember who you were?" Vert asked

"I don't." He answered.

Zeni- R&R pls. It will help me feel better

Pork Chop- Cough liar cough

Zeni- Hey! Kurt come beat him up for me!

Kurt- K. But not too much though. (Turns into lion and attacks Pork Chop)

Zeni- Well see you next time. If you want Pork Chop to Survive R&R pls. If you don't, still R&R so Kurt can win!


	4. Journey to the base

Zeni- Kurt and Pork Chop are still going and Kurt was supposed to do the disclaimer so, ACHOO! Here's my bro with the Disclaimer!

Everyone- Clap clap clap

Xeni- I don't even know why you make me do this but since you are still sick, I shall do it.

Zeni- Thanks. Cough cough.

Xeni- **My sis, Zeni, does not own AcceleRacers**

Zeni- What, I can't dream or day dream or have a nightmare 'bout it?

* * *

Journey to the base

"Hey, Shirako, how long 'till we reach the other 5 people." Monkey asked.

"Their right there." Shirako answered

"Where?" Pork Chop asked.

"Just get off the Sweeper and then we can say hi to them." Shirako answered agitated. They got off the Sweeper and saw 5 guys.

"Hi." Lani said.

"Yeah, whatever, hi." Said 1 of them

"This is Toya, my big bro, Alex, the emo guy, Marvin, my cousin, Brian, the cat guy and Jay, the blind guy." Shirako said.

"I see. Hey Toya, nice to meet you again." Taro said shaking his hand, "I haven't seen you in, what, 20 years. You've changed alot."

"You to Taro. I see you've become a racer." Toya said

"Yeah. You?" Taro asked

"I'm using my talent to save people's lives." Toya said

"Um...Not to disturb this friendly reunioin and all but, WE GOT TO FIND VERT BEFORE THE APOCAPLYPES COMES!" Monkey shouted.

"Well then, let's go." Alex said. He had a stone face like Taro but he wouldn't smile, ever. They got into the sweeper and headed off to find Vert.

"This is so useless. We've been driving round for 2 hours and still nothing!" Marvin exclaimed.

"It's true. Why are we doing this?" Monkey asked.

"Patience is a virtue guys. The Silencerz base shall reveal itself when we least expect it." Shirako said. They all relaxed for a bit and before they knew it, they found a dome which had a cloacking system which was broken because it kept flickering from on to off.

"Guys. I think we found our stop." Kurt said.

* * *

Zeni- That's all for now, catch you next time!

Kurt- Do I get to attack someone as a lion next time?

Zeni- You get to attack ONE Silencer as a lion and before you get to attack the others, Jay beat them all up, then you whine, then he slaps you... Sorry spoiler.

Kurt- I'm not that whimpy.

Zeni- JK it's not going to be like that. You'll get to beat up 6 Silencerz...and Tork takes a wrench and...Nvm

Kurt- See you next time when I get to beat up Silencerz.

Zeni- That's my line! Get out of my talking station!


	5. Helping the Apocolypes rise!

Zeni- I have a cold, I played football in the rain. This can't get any worse. I am not in the mood to be a smart Alec so Kurt, do your thing.

Kurt- **Zeni does not own AcceleRacers, If she did, she wouldn't go out playing football in the rain.**

Zeni-Hey. I own the other 5 don't I. Are you angry because I said Jay will slap you because he thinks that you are annoying?

Kurt- Hey! You never said that he thought I was annoying!

Zeni- Moving on.

Helping the Apocalypes rise!?

They wandered into the base, not knowing that they had triggered the alarm. Silencerz came out of nowhere and Major Wheeler, Vert and Zeno were also there.

"Guys! You made it!" Vert said happily.

"We did but guess what, we are going to be attacked." Nolo said. He was right. The Silencerz attacked them. Kurt turned into a lion and attacked a Silencer, knocking his helmet off and scratching him in the face. Alex, kinda, sorta, punched them all with his hair. Jay threw boulders at them, Brian did something Toya was standing there, waiting for someone to get hurt or something. (A/N I can't explain them all so I shall skip some people)

"Don't kill them, If you kill them...Nevermind. Just don't kill them." Shirako said.

"Vert, help?" Nolo asked while holding Silencerz by the leg on a tree.

"Sure." Vert said but he was held back by Major Wheeler, "Dad, let go. I gotta help my friends!"

"No. I am not letting you help them. We are going to hold you guys back long enough for the Apocalypes to rise." Major Wheeler said

"Wha?..." Jay said before he was punched in the face by a Silencer. By now, Kurt had beat up 6 Silencerz, Jay beat up 15, Alex beat up 10, Brian beat up 4, Toya beat up 7 by punching them 'accidentally', Marvin beat up 14, Shirako beat up 14 and the rest beat up 21 altogether.

"What are you going to do dad?" Vert asked.

"Knock them out 1 by 1." Major Wheeler answered. A Silencer shot a 'gun' at Jay and it sent him flying. That 'gun' had a punching glove instead of bullets. Jay groaned in pain and everyone looked at him. There happened to be a huge hole in the wall. One of the Silencerz walked up to the guy with the 'gun' and bonked him on the head.

"Ow." He said

"What the hell, Charlie! We weren't supposed to kill them!" The other guy shouted.

"I didn't kill him. I just used 1 of my weapons." Charlie said. The guy bonked him on the head again and took his 'gun'.

"Hey, Jay, you ok?" Toya asked

"Yeah. You can't get rid of Jay that easily." He said, barely in a whisper. When he tried to sit up, there was a short sharp pain in his back and he lay back down.

"You broke your spine from hitting that wall." Toya said, about to heal him, but before he knew it, he was hit by the same 'gun'. Toya groaned and they both blacked out.

"2 down, 14 to go." He said, using his 'gun' to hit Marvin.

"What the hell?!" Marvin shouted. He ran up to the guy and cut the 'gun' in half with his cool blades, which are his hands.

"Take that." Marvin said but before he knew it, a Silencer came up from behind him and zapped him with a zapper thing.

"There are too many of 'em. We've got to abort." Karma said after she turned back to human.

"But, how about..." Shirako said but he was cut off by Kurt

"Nevermind Shirako. We'll come back to get them later." Kurt said pulling him by the arm and they left the base. They got into the Sweeper and drove off to think of a plan.

"What do you think he meant by helping the Apocalypes rise?" Pork Chop asked

"Did you say they want to help the Apocalypes rise?! If they do, everyone on this Earth will die! We need all 17 people to save this Earth!" Shirako shouted. Gulp.

Zeni- Hey, Kurt, you must be happy. Jay got knocked out.

Kurt- I kinda am.

Jay- Hey! Why me first! And I broke my spine!

Zeni- Because, then you can beat up more Silencerz when you escape.

Marvin- And I thought being crazy was bad. Now I get Koed by a sneak attack.

Zeni- No Prob. Toya got Koed too. Where is he anyway?

Toya- Here, fixing Jay's spine.

Zeni- Not yet. You do that when you guys escape.

Toya & Jay- fine

Zeni- Well catch ya on the flip side. I don't even know what I said. R&R to save these guys lives! And to let Kurt beat up more people.


End file.
